Yellow Devil
Yellow Devil 'is a boss character from ''Mega Man. Character Overview Yellow Devil is the first boss in the Wily Stages for Mega Man, and the first in the Devil Series of bosses. It was designed by Dr. Wily to be a weapon to defeat Mega Man and help achieve his goals. Appearance Yellow Devil's form is that of a gargantuan cyclops made of yellow ooze. It has a single red eye, with a black sclera. This single eye is actually the only weak point the Yellow Devil possesses. Its hands and feet are also rather large. Personality Yellow Devil has no personality initially. However, in Mega Man: Powered Up, Cut Man tries to communicate with the cyclops, but ends up insulting it, causing the Yellow Devil to grow angry. Special Abilities Yellow Devil has the ability to break into yellow orbs. This is used both as an attack and its primary mode of transportation. It launches these orbs towards its opponents and reforms near them. The Yellow Devil also possesses a small energy blast attack, which is much less of a threat when compared to its movement patterns. In Mega Man: Powered Up and Mega Man: The Power Fighters, the Yellow Devil obtains a few new tricks. It gains the use of a large beam attack in the former game, greatly increasing the dangers of his projectile attacks. And in the latter game, it can split into smaller bodies, move much faster, and can absorb players. Devil Series The Yellow Devil is merely the first in a long line of Devil robots. There are countless other bosses based upon its design in other games. The Devil series includes: Yellow Devil MK II A powered up version of the original Yellow Devil. It possesses the same abilities and general appearance of the Yellow Devil, but its movement speed is far greater, and it can move in a variety of ways, such as turning into orbs that bounce across the room. Yellow Devil MK II appears in ''Mega Man 3. New Yellow Devil Using the designs of the original Yellow Devil, a supercomputer by the name of Ra Moon was able to create the New Yellow Devil. It is far more powerful than the Yellow Devil and can absorb all forms of energy. It appears in Super Adventure Rock Man, and it takes a combined effort between Mega Man and Wily's Robot Masters to take down. Green Devil Unlike previous Devils before it, the Green Devil is composed of a semitransparent slime substance, that can be peeled away to reveal its weak point. Its weak point is the eye-like core in the center of the monster, which freely manipulates the gooey body. It can attack by forming its goo into the shape of spikes or a wave, which allows it to rush towards the player. This model appears in Mega Man 8 and Mega Man & Bass. In the latter case, it loses the ability to dismantle itself to move. Dark Moon Like the Yellow Devil, Dark Moon can dismantle itself to move and is only weak in the eye. However, when it dismantles itself, Dark Moon's top layers will not move forward like the other Devils. Instead, Dark Moon's top layers will bounce, making a more difficult pattern for the player to dodge. It appears in Mega Man V after the player defeats four Stardroids. It is under the orders of Terra to avenge the defeated bosses. Twin Devil Unlike previous Devils before it, the Twin Devil consists of two blob bodies with a single eye that can control both. Like the Green Devil, Twin Devil is semitransparent. It fights in the same way as the Yellow Devil, but with the twist of both bodies switching parts. This means there are two orbs the player must dodge at the same time. The eye changes bodies constantly, and can only be hurt when it is outside them. Twin Devil appears in Mega Man 9. Petit Devil The Petit Devil is a normal enemy which merely floats around in place. They do not attack the player directly, but will burst into many smaller versions once hit, hindering progress. Green versions will release three smaller entities, while Yellow versions will release four. Petit Devil appears in Mega Man 9. Grey Devil Grey Devil is a small Devil which bears much resemblance to the original Yellow Devil. It attacks by throwing three balls of slime at the player, following up by sliding across the screen. Grey Devil appears in Rockman and Forte: Mirai Kara no Chousensha. Block Devil Unlike previous Devil Designs, the Block Devil is not a polymorphic entity. It is actually a room that breaks apart and forms a cube-like body. Once the body is formed, its eye appears from below and attaches to it. The eye can also move and attack independently of the body, sometimes appearing beneath the room's floor. Despite not being polymorphic, the movement pattern and attack is the same as other Devils. Block Devil appears in Mega Man 10. Shadow Devil The Shadow Devil is a powered up version of Yellow Devil that is revealed once Sigma from the Mega Man X series discovers the ruins of Dr. Wily's lab. It appears with a dark body and a red eye, with a green pattern around it. It battles the same way as the original Yellow Devil, by moving across the room and firing a plasma shot after its eye is revealed. However, unlike the Yellow Devil, the eye can appear anywhere on the body, and the body itself causes much more collision damage. Also, once it has received enough damage, the Shadow Devil obtains some new attacks: Splitting its pieces to both sides of the room and have them exchange pieces for a period of time, and shape-shifting into one of the last bosses from Mega Man 6, Dr. Wily's own Wily Machine. When it shape-shifts, it can crush the player with a bed of spikes while hopping across the room. Because of the enhancements done to it, as well as the increased damage output and chance for instant death, the Shadow Devil is considered the strongest Devil robot. The Shadow Devil appears in Mega Man X5. Rainbow Devil The Rainbow Devil is a large Devil which constantly changes colors. The slimy body is controlled by the large core in its head. Unlike other Devils, it has a wide variety of attacks that exploit its slimy body. Some of these attacks include: A punch that stretches out, spinning and bending, forming into orbs that can bounce, spiraling, transforming into a large dinosaur heard, and changing its general body shape and composition. In the Rainbow Devil's second appearance, it can also change to a gray color and be invulnerable for a short period of time, using its body weight to shake the area around it, causing debris to fall from the ceiling. Rainbow Devil appears in both Mega Man Zero and Mega Man Zero 2. Lava Devil Unlike the other Devils, Lava Devil is much more animal in appearance, having the appearance of a large beast. It is bound to lava, but can move freely about it. Its primary ability is transforming itself to attack in a variety of ways. It is blind, but can track its opponents through their movements. It has a protective hide around its head, the entity that controls the lava body, which can be blown away to reveal its weak point. Lava Devil appears in Mega Man ZX. Triva *In the original Mega Man game, Yellow Devil's name was changed to "Rock Monster," to avoid any problems from the religious ties with the word "Devil." Category:Characters Category:Video game characters Category:Species